Searching for you
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Maka is missing and turns out she's been kidnapped by a Kishin and has been unconscious before that Death the Kid and Maka confessed to each other and now that she's been missing Kid will stop at nothing in order to save the girl he loves that he promised to protect. This is KiMa (kid x maka) review and give suggestions enjoy :D Sorry about the Hiatus


Paper Moon by TJStar

I'm doing two stories at once HELL YEAH I'm on a role and this story I got inspired by Soul eater opening 2 cause I Google the English lyrics ^_^ Anyway this is a KiMa story don't judge I'll find SoMa stories and CroMa stories as well just don't be mean about it okay? Anyway give me some ideas if you want more pairings because I'm open for ideas (no mature stories only K-T) anyway on with the show! Love, Bunny Overlord TJStar (I sound like Black*Star)

Chapter 1 "The confession"

It's a starry night and two teenagers sit near the balcony under the crescent moon with a grin at death city. One is a handsome boy with black hair and 3 white stripes on the left side of his hair, he is wearing black suit with a symmetrical skull in the middle and has beautiful golden cat like eyes. The other is a girl with sandy-blonde hair that goes down her back and no longer wears pig-tails anymore, she wears a black and red dress made of silk and satin that hugs her figure and goes down to her feet like a ball gown but her most beautiful feature is her Forrest green eyes that seem to sparkle under the moonlight. They're sitting and looking into each other's eyes in silence for a few moments until the boy with stripes breaks the silence. "Maka...I have to tell you something that I've been dying to tell you since the day I met you..." The girl with Forrest green eyes looks at him with a tint pink crossing her face "yes kid?" After moments of silence then Kid finally spoke "Maka I love you!" Kid finally snapped and blurted out what was on his mind and hugged Maka in a tight embraced she hugged back and her tint pink blushed darkened. "Even more than being symmetrical?"She asked. "Yes even more than symmetry and I want to protect you and be there for you. She felt tears of happiness stain her Forrest green eyes. Kid looked at her and smiled wiping her tears. She snapped and couldn't resist, she kissed him and embraced with a big hug saying "I love you too Death the kid" feeling even more tears come out. Kid feeling shocked that the girl he loved for so many years would feel the same as he did and realizing what's happening making him turn bright red but kept his cool and wiped the extra tears from her soft face away then kissed her forehead. They enjoyed their nice moment together not realizing what lies ahead for the young couple…

Kid's POV (before the confession): okay I'm going to tell her come on kid pull yourself together, cool and confident...  
"Maka... I need to tell you something I've been dying to tell you since the day I met you" that's a good start kid just try to follow Liz's advice, Maka likes me back and I like her. "Yes Kid..." Oh my death I can't do this she's too cute and innocent especially the way she's dressed perfectly symmetrical kid said screaming in his thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared into those beautiful eyes for a few moments and snapped from his cool and confidence "Maka... I LOVE YOU!" I gave her a tight embrace and felt embarrassed on what he's done breaking the advice he felt tears in Maka eyes and he panicked in his head Oh no! Is she going to reject me that it's too painful! Wait! Maka's hugging back. I start to blush tomato red but then hid it when she pulled away, "Even more than symmetry?" she asked tears stained her symmetrical face "Yes even greater than symmetry" I said confidently but my head saying yes because you are my symmetry and then she kissed me with her soft lips and then hugged me tight saying "I love you too, Death the Kid" she said my first name and she loves me and I'm flustered inside and I turn a new shade of crimson red when she isn't looking. I enjoy the nice long moment and pulled away then I kissed her forehead and smiled at me. I say in my head..."best day ever!"

What do you think? Review give me suggestions and this is going to be a Romance adventure a lot of adventure and one pissed off Death the kid to top it all off in this story :P But I have fun writing stories and give me some good ideas as well and I'll give you Ultimate Credit it's better than regular credit cause it's got ultimate in it and new chapters coming soon :O 3


End file.
